Meet the Devil
by Kawaii chibi Chidori-chan
Summary: One-shot. Rated M. Sakura is a timid young adult of the age 23. Lot’s of people says she’s an angel, but none of them knew her darkest secret… she’s in love with a demon… but not just any demon…the most powerful lord demon of all.


Hi, everyone, it's me again, Jiomarie (Chidori)

Hi, everyone, it's me again, Jiomarie (Chidori). This is one of my one-shots; I hope u all like it! Enjoy!!

**Note:** I do not own CCS, but I do own the story… DON'T COPY ME (.), but let it help u as inspiration.

_**Meet the Devil**_

OOoO-**Past**-OoOo

Thunder rumbled on the cold, dark night, while lightning brighten the 9yr old girls' room, scaring her half to death. Another rumbling sound, shook her room, making her whimper as she hid half her face under the beds cover, tears starting to fall down from her huge widen emerald eyes.

"_Scared" _A voice said, making her look to the corner where a shadowy figure could be seen, scaring her even more.

"Who…who are you?" She asked with a trembling voice, hiding her face even more if possible. Lighting brightening the room again, his physical clearly visible for a second, but his amber eyes glowed clearly in the dark, staring at her emerald ones, taking all of her fears like a hypnosis.

He had messy brown hair, with amber eyes for what she could see when the lightning came, and he was tall (5-2) and handsome, yet he looked like any 12 year old would.

"I'm called Syaoran, little one, do not fear me. I am not here to hurt you." His voice sounded soft, sensual, yet firm and strong with authority. She didn't say anything; her body was frozen in the spot, as he began to walk towards her, standing very near her, face to face, as he began to take the bed covers that hid her face.

She had auburn shoulder length hair with those emerald eyes of hers; he could see she had a porcelain face, together with a cute little nose, and rosy cheeks. She looked so small (4-11), yet very pretty in his eyes.

"Tell me young one… why do you cry?" He said, softly caressing her cheek. She leaned towards his caressing hand, taking them in both her hands, closing her eyes enjoying his touch, like a kitten would, making him smile. "Because I'm scared" she responded, opening her eyes softly, but not letting go of his hands, or push him away.

"There is nothing to fear, it would go away soon… I'll be here to protect you."

He stayed with her all night, just conversing with her, easing her fear to the stormy night, making her fell better. However, being just human, she began to get sleepy, rubbing her eyes as if to take that sleep away. He had noticed this for a while, but waited for her to say something, in which she didn't, so now he had to take action on the situation.

"Someone's tiered. It's late, you should go and rest little one, and you got school tomorrow I think." He said, pushing her down softly, her body replying to his generous offer of rest, yet she protested she wasn't sleepy yet, making him sit down next to her, covering her with the bed sheets.

"Syao-kun… how come you keep calling me little one? Aren't we almost the same age?" Her curiosity made him smile a bit, while she looked at him with her beautiful eyes.

"I may look 12 in any humans eyes, but in my world, I'm really 240 years old… we have different time zones." He almost laughed when her eyes widen in his explanation. She was just too innocent and adorable for his sinful ways, yet he couldn't help their new found closeness. "Where are you from?"

"I'll tell you another time, but right now… (Standing up)…sleep tight, little one-"

"It's Sakura." He chuckled at her pout as she sat up and ruffled her hair, bending down eye level to her. "Ok, Sakura… it's time for you to sleep and me to take my leave." He stood up strait, ready to take a leave only to be stop by a pair of hands gripping his. "Will… will you be back, Syao-kun?"

He kneeled in front of her, like a knight would to a princess, and looked up to her pleading eyes, taking both her hands in his, with a gentle smile in his lips. "I'll come back for you, Kura…" Before she could say anything, like she intended to, he stood up and kissed her cheek tenderly, surprising her, whispering into her ears, "I promise." And in a blink of an eye, he disappeared before her. She placed a hand over the kissed cheek, a smile forming in her lips while she lay down comfortable, with no fear letting her fall asleep with a content sigh.

It's been like this for a couple of years. Syaoran come back by night to spend some time with her, and leave hours later with a kiss on her cheek. That was a tradition for the past six years, because now Sakura is 15 years old, and things started to be complicated with our mysterious friend now that he's 18 in human eyes.

"Syao-kun, is something bothering you? You've been acting strangely towards me since I turned 15." A now older Sakura said, embracing her knees. Her voice has changed from her childish one to a sweet, soft one, she still had a childish look, but it's more mature, and defined. She's now and average height (5-4) and her womanly figures are starting to appear, her hair was now to her waist and her emerald eyes, still held that innocent look, yet you can see it held knowledge.

"I'm fine, Kura…" He said in a different way than he usually does. No sweet smile or smirk, only a glance from the corner of his eyes. He too has change physically. He was way taller now (6-1), and had well defined muscles under his usual black clothes, but not the buffy kind, his face was wore define and his hair was the same, but his amber eyes held so much things that it was difficult to read what he really felt. He was super HOT! But Sakura was too naïve to notice this. (.)

"I don't believe you… you are totally lying." She said with a childish, yet cute pout, earning herself a smirk on his behalf. "What do you expect from a sinner? Lies are part of our daily routine." Sakura didn't understand why he would say that he's a sinner. Everyone is a sinner, but he says it constantly since she met him. Why would someone mention he's a sinner that much?

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, noticing that he stiffed at her action. "How come you are acting this way? It's like… I feel as if you are avoiding me." Truth be told, he was trying to avoid her. Ever since she turned 15 did he realize, she wasn't the innocent, little girl he met. Now, she was almost a woman in everyway, but that isn't the thing troubling him. There was something else, but he couldn't tell her, not yet.

"Kura?"

"Hmm?"

"(Sigh) it's time for bed."

"Already?" She lifted her head and looked at him, only to sadden as he looked away. "Don't look at me like that, Kura…" She knew something troubled him, a lot, so she just went under the covers, her head resting on her pillow, watching him prepare to leave… yet his eyes held this emotion she couldn't define.

"Kura? If…If I asked you to stay by my side for eternity…Would you?" She didn't quite understand his request, what was the meaning behind his words, but being with him was very comforting, she felt safe. He sat down once more close to her as she sat up. He looked into her eyes with seriousness. All she could do was smile warmly towards him, placing her hand on his, not noticing the slight blush on his cheeks by her action.

"Of course I would…why would you ask this?" He only shook his head, hiding a smile, "Nothing…" He leaned down as Sakura awaited her usual kiss in the cheek, but this time, he lifted her chin and kissed her fully on the lips, making her eyes widen, and cheek redden at his touch. While he separated, he opened his eyes that only held warmness towards her with his smile, caressing her cheek. His finger touched her lips, looking into each others eyes.

"Well then, Sakura… This is farewell." He whispered disappearing into the darkness. Sakura could feel her heart beating fastly in her chest, as her mind repeated the scene that just accured.

"Why… did you kiss me, Syaoran?" She had this weird feeling in her stomach as she remembered that he called her by her name for the first time and said farewell, this was unusual. "Why is my heart beating so fast, and why do I feel you won't come back? ...That was my fist kiss too." She asked/said touching her lips, remembering how soft and warm his lips felt on hers.

She couldn't sleep that night. Her mind kept wondering and wouldn't let her, but as she predicted…he didn't come back, after that night.

This leads us to the present time. Sakura is a timid young adult, in the age of 23. Eight years had past since that night. She didn't have close friends, yet she was friendly towards everyone, but she wouldn't let them come too close to her. Her emerald eyes still held that innocent look full of knowledge and wisdom, but it also held an immense sadness that not everyone noticed.

Lot's of people say she's an angel brought down from heaven, but none of them knew her darkest secret… She's in love with a demon, but not just any demon… the most powerful lord of all devils, a sinner. Yet she herself didn't know it, she's a fallen angel. Since her childhood she could see beyond what people could, that's when she met him. He may be older than her, by a lot; he still looked around her age.

She figured out what she felt for him, why she would feel comforting and safe by his presence only, why her stomach had this butterfly flutter, after he left. So, it's what the saying says, you won't know how much it means to you until you loose it, or something like that.

Sakura, the woman she is now, was finally a successful professional at Tokyo Corp. Industry…well; it was her first time as a successful professional at Tokyo Corp. Industry…or so we thought.

"Ahhhhhhhh!! I'm running late!!" She screamed jumping out of bed into the showers for a quick bath, brushing her teeth and starting to dress. Her cell phone started to ring, as she tried to ignore it, unsuccessfully. "Who would be calling at this time? ...Oh it's Kyo!! Hey, Kyo"

"Sweetheart…you know you're late for work." Sakura pouted as she began to dress quickly. "But, I'm already on my way."

"Sure you are…Let me guess, you're getting dressed right now, am I correct?"

"I hate you now."

"(Laughs) I love you too, sweetheart…well, got to run to work, love you babe, bye." She stuck her tongue out at the phone towards her boyfriend…he could really be a pain sometimes. "Ahhh!! Now I'm later! I'm going to kill him!" She yelled running off without breakfast, never noticing a pair of amber eyes watching her every move.

"So, you have a boyfriend… interesting. A boyfriend that will rot in hell for all his sinning."

Finally arriving to work, she entered her office, ready to start the day, but frowned when she saw all the towers of paper work she needs to file. "(Sigh) this is going to be a long day."

It was half an hour before work was done; she had every paper done and only needed to finish up the last two, when someone knocked on her door. "Come in" She said without looking out of her last two paper works. But stood up when both men entered, looking up to see The Corps. Manager and a familiar handsome tall guy.

"Mss. Kinomoto, as our new employee, I must introduce your new supervisor… This is-."

"My name is Xiao Lang Li, Head of the famous Li Clan in Hong Kong China… Pleasures to meet such a lovely girl like you, Miss Kinomoto… again, I mean." He whispered the last part to her, bowing down like a gentlemen, kissing her hand and bringing his mischief amber eyes up towards her emerald ones with a smirk

She looked at him shocked, a blush gracing her cheeks in embarrassment, yet once she looked into his eyes, she noticed something familiar about it… "Do I… know you?" Another thing she noticed was that the manager has left them alone, closing the door. Looking back at the man before her, he now stood up straight, making her feel small under his gaze.

"Well, Miss Kinomoto, let us know about ourselves, before closing time…You may sit in your chair." He said pushing her down gently, as he leaned on her desk close to het, crossing his arms around his broad chest.

"Have you any boyfriend?"

"Huh? (Blush)Y-yes I do."

"How long have you been with him?"

"5 months…Why are you asking these personal ques-"

"Did you Know that Mr. Konatsu Kyo has over 5 girlfriends, has pregnant 2, 1 being married, and he's only with you to take you're virginity?"

"(Eyes Widen) How would you-"

"Do you love him?" Sakura looked at him surprised in question, the way he looked at her, made her feel as if he could look into her soul, he reminded her so much of Him…

"I don't." Quickly realizing what she said, she clasps her hand over her mouth, shocked at her own actions. Why could she tell him all this without feeling sad or angry at this revelation. She tried to love Kyo, but her heart wouldn't permit her the way her heart is beating right now for this stranger… or is he. "I mean…err…"

"You don't know how to say no…thinking that it would hurt his feelings, hoping that he left you for another… which he always planned. What a sinful little one…" Her eyes widen in recognition, his smirk widening knowing her reaction, leaning closer to her, face to face, caressing her cheek, making her suck in her breath, her eyes glazing un-shed tears.

"I can't believe you forgot of me so easily, after all I did for you." He said looking into her eyes warmly, her tears finally falling. "Syao-ran?"

"In the flesh, Kura…" He said smiling towards her; she embraced him, crying in his chest, as he hugged her back rubbing her back giving comforting words to ease her despair.

"Why didn't you come back?" She muffled in his chest, but he understood her. "My father hated that I kept coming here to the human world saying that I would turn weak, and forbid me to come back threatening your life. And I couldn't bare it." He hugged her tighter to him, burring his head on her neck. It was the first time she has ever heard him this sad.

"But…he's gone now…I'm the new king, so…so, I'll do what ever I want, no one dares defy the all powerful Lord of the Underworld, and what I say goes…" He felt her stiff in his arms, making him separate. Her eyes were widened; fear running in her eyes making him worry. "Sak-"

"Your… you're a demon?"

He noticed his mistake in never mentioning it to her about him being a demon, he always said a sinner. "Sakura… I'm still the same-"

"Mr. Li you're need-" The manager stood in a trance when Syaoran glared at him, his eyes turning red. "You DARE interrupt me, while being with Sakura? Be gone…" He said in a deadly whisper. Sakura whimpered at this side of him, making a run for the door while it was still open.

"Sakura wait!!"

She kept running knowing he was close behind, cursing her heels for not letting her run faster. She was very frightened for what she had witnessed, tears still streaming down her face. She was now at the park, but she couldn't stop until she outruns him.

"Sakura! Wait please!!" A hand gripped hers tightly, but not that tight to hurt her, stopping her on track. "Let me go!!"

"No, Sakura…Even if I am a demon, I'm still the same guy you met when you were 9." He said hugging her again, as she kept crying and trembling.

"You're not…you're not the Syaoran I used to know…you've changed." His eyes soften hearing this, hugging her tighter to him, while he kissed her head. "I have not change, Kura…this is my nature as a sinner…as a demon…yet, you are the only one that I could truly show the real me…the soft side of me… I promise you, you will never see that other side again." He said kissing her forehead, staying in that position, letting her cry in his arms.

After a while, Syaoran noticed that Sakura was breathing heavily and softly, all her weight on him, but he didn't mind. "You never change, little one." He whispered to himself with a smile, disappearing with her in arms, back to her apartment.

He laid her down on her bed, taking his sleeved shirt off with his tie and dress coat, putting it neatly on a chair next to his shoes and socks, looking back at her clothes. "That must feel uncomfortable…" Suddenly, she was dressed in his big large sleeved shirt he just took off, her clothes neatly folded on the chair with his. He laid down next to her, bringing her in his arms, her face resting on his chest, his arm circling her waist, falling asleep as well…contently.

Hours later, Sakura opened her eyes, noticing that she wasn't in her office, but in her room…Why was it so dark? However, that's not all she observed, she also saw an unfamiliar well built bare chest going up and down under her. Lifting her head a bit, she saw Syaoran's peaceful sleeping face; it surprised her more that it was the first time she ever saw him asleep, moreover, without a shirt. That reminded her that she was on top of him, with HIS shirt. She blushed feeling his hand on top of her bottom (while sleeping it slide).

_How the heck did this happen? But, now that I'm in this position, I never noticed how handsome, yet childish he looked... So tall, mysterious, well built body, the way he caress my cheek, the way he softly looks at me...the way his eyes hold so much mischief as he IS watching me with those gorgeous amber eyes…(Silence)…Wait a minute…did I just say "Is watching me"? _She blinked a couple of times and blushed on how close they were.

"You know, Kura, you've been staring at me for the past 7minutes with this cute look on you're face…Are you sinning with your hungry eyes? What a naughty girl…what where you thinking about, hmm?" He asked sitting up with her, blocking her between his arms and legs, making her blush harder. He smirked with his mischief look, sujesting her to speak.

"Ah, um…I wasn't sinning, I was merely admiring you…er no, contemplated… that came out wrong…eh"

"(Chuckles) so, did you like what you…admired and contemplated?" He asked teasingly coming closer to her, her heart beating faster in her chest.

"Don't be mean!! Anyway, how old are you right now?" Sakura tried to change the subject, and he noticed but let it her way…for now. "I'm 26."

"No… I mean your other age."

"Oh…then I'm 520yrs old…still young."

"You call that young? That's pretty old to me."

"(Laugh) Well, Kura, if you lived in my world, you would be 460yrs old."

"That old, huh?"

Syaoran just smiled, caressing her hair and laying back down with her, but his smile fell to a sadden frown, unnoticed by her. "Kura? Since you have a boyfriend…does that mean you two kiss a lot and go beyond?" Sakura blushed once again by this, looking away. "I…couldn't…I only see him as a friend, although he tried to a couple of times, yet I could never kiss him…nor (blushing harder if possible) you know…"

She stayed quiet for a while, enjoying their comfortable position, his chest coming up and down below her face, making her feel safe in his arms.

"So, I was your first and last kiss?" He asked playfully, loving the reaction Sakura had as she blushed every once in a while. "You were…" An un-comfortable silence fell between them, Sakura breaking the silence. "Syaoran? Why **did **you…kiss me?" It was his turn to blush since he couldn't tell her the right reason, so he made something up to cover it.

"Well…I guess it was my way of saying good bye." He didn't notice the disappointed look in her face as she answered a silent 'oh', because he was thinking of a way to get her out of that GUYS hands.

"Sakura, you should break up with that guy, I mean, you don't love him, he doesn't love you…why be together? Cheat on him, that way he'll break up with you, if not, tell him you have someone else…Do something!" She playfully glared at him, hitting his arm softly. "You really are a bad influence in my life…" She said sitting up.

He sat up as well, a sadden/hurt look on his eyes… "You…don't want me in you're life?" Her eyes widen at that in panic, shaking her head quickly. "I didn't mean it that way, Syao-kun!" He only smirked, sticking his tongue out playfully, before laughing at her panic look. "I know you didn't mean it that way, I was joking…besides, I know you want me, babe."

"You big meanie!!" She yelled embarrassed with an intense blush on her cheek. He only laughed, but got serious afterwards. "But you know, Sakura, I'm serious in what I told you in the office…You really need to break up with him…he'll only hurt you, trust me on this." They looked into each others eyes; she could feel the new flush on her face as his eyes looked into hers intensely, while he leaned closer to her un-conscience.

"You know, Syao-kun…you're an accurate demon." He froze on the spot, an eyebrow raised in question of her spontaneous ness. "How come?"

"(Giggle) because demons aren't suppose to be nice…you were always there for me, even now, since my childhood…thank you." She said above a whisper, touching his cheek in a way he didn't expect.

For the first time she ever caressed him in any way other than hugs, But this, it made his heart flutter, and beat faster in his chest, scared that she could hear it. Was this normal? Her hand felt soft and warm against his cheek, his eyes widen when he suddenly felt this erge to kiss her, just like 8 yrs ago, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it this time.

"Sa-kura" He didn't even recognize his voice as it came out raspy as in need…Need for what? The way she tilted her head, that innocent, curious look in her eyes waiting for him to say something, made him feel a fluttering sensation in his stomach, just like that night…the night he left. "Stay with me, be with me…" It escaped his lips, but there's no turning back now. He knew she was confused, but he couldn't take it any more...he wasted all his life for this, and he wasn't going to turn back now. His intense amber eyes, burn through her emerald ones, his body screaming for hers. He could see so much emotions coming from her eyes. He knew this was the right thing to do, he knew he loved her; ever since he met her…she was to be his. The question is, does she? Maybe he should help her recognize it.

Syaoran took her hand, getting her attention, bringing it to his mouth. She sucked in her breath when he kissed her hand softly, yet sensually, his eyes glued on hers. He started pulling her close to him slowly, their face closer. He put the hand he kissed over his shoulder, his left hand sliding to her waist while his right one down her arms. She was blushing madly at this, her mind screaming for her to stop this; that he's a demon, her life would be ruined, but in her heart she knew this was right, it was yearning for his touch, wanting to be with him, she just couldn't explain it.

"Syao-"

He didn't give her a minute to spare, closing his eyes, his lips crashing down on her in a timid kiss at first, waiting to see if she would let him, or reject it, but she just close her eyes, bringing both her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He didn't complain, putting his arms around her waist, bringing her body closer to his. He parted his lips a bit, turning to lay her down beneath him, his right hand sliding her side downwards, making her gasp in his lips.

Taking the opportunity, he slide his tongue in her mouth, his hand reaching her thighs and up the shirt she wore, brushing past her panties, but resting on her stomach, caressing it, his other hand un-buttoning the shirt…He wasn't going to do something she would not want, so it was better to take small risk and not take huge ones, as to touch her forbidden parts, unless she wanted him to.

He sucked on her lower lips, separating for a minute, only to land on her neck, sucking on it down to her collar bone, biting and nibbling softly, leaving her a well marked hikey, the hand on her stomach making a hidden sensation on her body.

She moan a bit, her breathing was getting raspy, her fingernails, scratching his back, but he didn't care, for he knew she loved what he was doing, and it made him feel good just knowing it. But he wasn't going any further than this.

"You know, Sakura…do you remember, that certain question I asked you before I left? I was serious on my selfish request, I knew you didn't fully understand it that time, but now I ask you again." He said between the kissed on her neck, but he stopped, to look into her eyes just for the thing he wanted to ask her and say.

She was panting, and sweating under him as she only wore her bras and panties, showing her womanly figure that she had developed in his absence. She couldn't look more beautiful in his eyes. Her eyes looking directly into his with different emotions, and he almost laughed seeing the lustful look he has provoked, but pushed it aside, kissing her and barely whispering on her lips. "Would you stay by my side for eternity? For I, will leave everything behind to stay with you." He said kissing once again her lips and her forehead.

She looked at him flushed noticing what she was only wearing, trying to cover herself with embarrassment, but he took both her hands, putting it over her head, "Don't…you don't need to cover yourself…you're beautifully breath taking." He whispered kissing down her neck, waiting on her response.

She sucked in her breath, as his tongue made contact with her skin. He still held her hands up making her feel vulnerable in his oh so torturing pleasure. "Sya-Syaoran...Why would you want to leave everything behind?" She said between moans, his hand, not the one holding hers, caressed the side of body, up to her tummy and back down to her thighs, but stopped his torture ministration, letting go of her hands and looking into her eyes in amusement.

She looked at him confuse (as in why did you stop), anger (as in I can't believe you stopped), embarrassed (as in why do you keep staring at me), and something else he couldn't recognize, but kind of knew what it was. "Sakura, I would leave everything behind, because…" caressing her cheek, he leaned closer to her lips and whispering, "Because I love you." Before kissing her sweetly and softly.

Her eyes widen hearing this, her face completely red, but it all disappeared, giving up on the kiss, placing her arms around his neck, rolling on top of him for control, separating from the kiss, looking into his eyes, searching for the truth. "Syaoran?" Her voice was soft and sweet, smiling at him warmly. He smiled back, caressing her cheek and brushing some stands of hair from her face. He waited for her to continue what she was about to say, only to receive a gentle kiss from her behalf. "I… love you too."

She had finally said it, closing her eyes, resting her face on his chest with a content sigh, while he caressed her hair and back, tightening the slight embrace, but not too much to hurt her or make her uncomfortable. Closing his eyes, he sighed happily to have her in his arms without worry, "I know Sakura…I always knew we were both destined to be together, no matter the difference." And finally, falling asleep.

**-One Month**** later-**

"Why are you braking up with me, Sakura… I thought we had something?"

"Listen, Kyo…I NEVER LOVED YOU!!...So, go back to your sluts and tramps, 'Cuz you ain't getting this. I found myself a new man to give it to…and it's NOT YOU!"

Sakura smirked as she left him trashing in anger, walking to the end of the park, only to find another Sakura stare at her with shock n anger. "Syaoran… that wasn't nice. I would have never said that to him." Both looked into each others emerald eyes, one held mischief and happiness, the other looked with disappointment.

"Awe come on Kura, that's the way it's suppose to be done." The First Sakura said, transforming into the hot guy she had loved, hugging her. "If you say so… at least that's over." She said embracing him as well; giggling, happy that she could finally be with him with a clean conscience.

He took her hand and kissed it, touching her tummy softly, a smile happy smile placed on his lips while she looked at him confused as into why he would touch her there and looked at it softly. "You know, Kura…we never used protection that night…" Her eyes widen understanding what he meant, as reflect, touching her tummy as well.

"You mean…I'm…"

"I guess it's time to start a family, isn't it…" He kissed her softly, a smile slowly replacing her shock.

"I'm… going to have a baby…Your baby…our baby." She touched her tummy with a smile, letting him embrace her. She was really happy about this, even if they weren't married yet, she was happy for the announcement.

"I love you, Sakura…"He kneeled down and taking a ring out, taking her hand in his as she gasp knowing what he was doing. "Would you marry me?" Tears reflected in her eyes as she smiled, nodding and jumping into his arms. "I would love to."

Who ever said a demon, could never love, and be evil to this world? I'd say this little demon, was never a demon…he was a fallen angel…as well as her.

**The End**

Hope you liked it…and review!! Thanx

-Chidori


End file.
